Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 27b: Meet Win Li
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. The episode begins on a peaceful morning as we see Dongwa out practicing Tai Chi) Dongwa: Yep, I'm the greatest Tai Chi master ev- (it starts raining) Dongwa: Awww... It's raining! Better go to the palace. (Transition wipe to Dongwa playing in a covered area of the palace alleyway with the alley cats. Nai-Nai is watching them.) Nai-Nai: I remember when Jet-Jet's mother, Jart-De, was little. She was very close to me, and now that she's going to be my fiancee, Jet-Jet will get a proper home at last! Jet Jet: Okay we get it Miss Melon Miao! She's gonna be Yeh-Yeh's replacement! Nai-Nai: *blushes while looking flattered* Yeah... I still love her though. (Dongwa runs off into the uncovered parts of the alley near a faux pond) Nai-Nai: Dongwa, where are you going? Dongwa: The pond, Nai-Nai! (Transition wipe to Dongwa walking along the alley wall. He notices a kitten, no younger than Sheegwa, stranded on a log) ???: Help! (Dongwa rushes over to the kitten) Dongwa: Jump on my back! (The kitten jumps on Dongwa's back and he swims out of the lake) Dongwa: What's your name? ???: Win Li! Dongwa: Nice to meet you Win Li. Say, how did you get out there? Win Li: The log wasn't under water when I got on it. It started raining and it was surrounded by water! (An older kitten runs up to Dongwa and Win Li) ???: Oh, Win Li, there you are! Dongwa: Um, hi! Win Li: Mei Su! Thank goodness you found me! Mei Su: Where have you been? Win Li: I was on that log over there but that cat saved me! (Dongwa smiles) (Another older cat runs up) ???: Win Li, Mei Su! There you are! Baba is worried about us! Mei Su: Sorry Shifu, we didn't mean to keep him waiting. Shifu: Who is he, your boyfri-, wait, a palace cat? Oh please! Win Li: Hey! This is Dongwa, he saved me! Dongwa: So guys, wanna visit the alley with me? Shifu: Okay then... (Transition wipe to Dongwa, Win Li, Mei Su, and Shifu walking up) Nai-Nai: More alley cats? Lik-Lik, Wing Wing, Jet Jet, and Hun Hun: *all laugh* Lik-Lik: Hah, outca-aaa... *blushes* oh my... (Pan over from Lik-Lik to Shifu) Lik-Lik: *from offscreen* Th-th-th-th-that cat is... beautiful! A grey kitty boy with stripes... god, he is cute. (Lik-Lik runs over) Lik-Lik: Hey, my name is Lik-Lik. Who are you? Shifu: The name's Shifu. You think I have swag? Lik-Lik: *nodding* Yes! And I admit that I have fallen in love with you! Shifu: So what? You wanna date me? Lik-Lik: *nodding* Shifu: *blushes* Um... okay. Lik-Lik: *blushes* Okay then... (Lik-Lik walks away) Jet Jet: Our leader's gay? Hun Hun: No, he's probably bi like Siao-Po. (Transition wipe to Jun teaching the Three Daughters) Jun: Now, you have to learn to talk nicer when you address your parents! Huang-Do: Yeah, so what? Jun: YOU HAVE TO BE NICER! (The Reader of the Rules runs in) The Reader of the Rules: Jeez Jun, you're getting kinda bianfu gou shi-crazy! Jun: And how does that affect my teaching? The Reader of the Rules: I don't know. (Transition wipe back to the alley) Dongwa: So Mei Su, can you see each other again? Mei Su: Um... Dongwa: How about tomorrow? Mei Su: Okay then! Then it's a date! Bye! (Mei Su walks away) Dongwa: *blushing* Bye! Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episode Transcripts